earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooklyn Tony198
Brooklyn_Tony198: The Player with a Plan Brooklyn_Tony198 is Shogun of Japan, living in Tokyo. His first town was Nevada, Canada. Beginnings Brooklyn_Tony198 (referred to as "Brook" or "Tony") started on September 1st, 2017. He promptly joined Nevada, at the time a small town in Canada. He was an influential builder for the town as it grew quickly. Japanese Heritage Brooklyn_Tony198, seeing the brilliance of Japan at the time, joined Tokyo, Japan, for the more traditional towny play style. He assumed that since he was of Japanese descent, it would be fitting to live there. He built multiple buildings, became a Prince of Japan, and created a restaurant and a park. The Start of Wintersmith With the leave of Lucas2011 as Emperor from Japan, Japan was dropped into bankruptcy. Frantic, Brooklyn_Tony198 left Tokyo, unable to stay in the now griefed and broke Tokyo. With enough gold, Brooklyn_Tony198 created Wintersmith, an independent town in what in real life would be Russia. Troubled Times Brooklyn_Tony198 recruited several members into the town, but they all dropped out. With little funds, he joined the nation called the Russian Federation, but later became independent after he lost his last member. Brooklyn_Tony198 struggled for the next few days, unable to expand or recruit. Wintersmith fell as Brooklyn_Tony198 decided to join Lucas2011 in Perce. The Move to Perce Brooklyn_Tony198 was then recruited by Lucas2011, to help with Perce, Canada, a small town. He furnished buildings and created buildings, like the Hope Peak Lighthouse, Brooklyn Heights, FreeBuilder Perce Library, and others. Contributions to the Country Brooklyn_Tony198 has made many great contributions to Canada. He is an avid speech giver, giving many speeches to boost morale in the United Coalition during The October War. He fought against CCCP in The October War in Canada's military, and also in The Catolonian-Yorktown War for the defense of Yorktown. Founder of the Canadian FreeBuilder's Association Frustrated by the lack of communications between Canadian architects and builders, Brooklyn_Tony198 founded the Canadian FreeBuilder's Association (C.F.A.) to solve this problem. The C.F.A. consists of 16 members (as of November 27, 2017), all but 1 a Canadian citizen. The C.F.A. fell inactive sometime in January, 2018. Aviation Enthusiast Brooklyn_Tony198 was part of the Canadian Aviation Organization, an organization that builds airports around Canada. He furnished the Kingston International Airport, one of the biggest airports in Canada. Japanese Minister of Foreign Affairs Brooklyn_Tony198 left Canada and rejoined Tokyo, Japan, to become Minister of Foreign Affairs and help run Tokyo. He has rebuilt Tokyo and is continuing his efforts to expand Tokyo to rise to it's former glory. Brief Period as Emperor of Japan and then Shogun of Japan Suddenly on June 15th, 2018, the Emperor Lucas2011 abdicated the throne to Brooklyn_Tony198 and Lucas moved back to Perce, the town he left to lead Tokyo again. The now Emperor Brooklyn_Tony198 then concluded a peace deal with Seaterrica, ending all wars the Japanese were involved in, making for a first time in quite a while a Peaceful Japan. However the Japanese people, led by the Shogun MineHero43, saw the treaty as weak and Brooklyn_Tony198 lost the support of MineHero and others within Japan. This led to Brooklyn_Tony198 abdicating after only one day as Emperor in favour of MineHero, who ended the Seaterrica Treaty, and Brooklyn_Tony198 became Shogun, although with a more active Emperor he does not have as much control as MineHero did over Lucas2011. Lucas himself said he did not plan for MineHero to become Emperor, but said MineHero will 'do what is best for Japan'.Category:Players